Julian Bernardino's Take Along/Take 'n' Play Thomas and Friends Remake 17: Edward's Exploit (George Carlin-US).
Here is Julian Bernardino's seventeenth Take Along/Take 'n' Play Thomas and Friends remake. Cast *Bertie *Edward *A Light Red Coach *A Green Coaches *Two Dark Red Coaches *A Tan Coach *Henry *Green and Yellow Express Coach 1 *Red and White Express Coach 1 *Red Express Coach 1 *James *Green and Yellow Express Coach 2 *Two Dark Red Coaches *Two Light Red Coaches *Green and Yellow Express Coach 3 *Tan Express Coach 1 *Red and White Express Coach 2 *Green Express Coach 1 *Red Express Coach 2 *Boco *Duck *Bill *Ben *Cabooses *Troublesome Trucks *Narrator - George Carlin (US Version) Transcript * George Carlin: Bertie the Bus was giving some visitors the tour on the Island of Sodor. It was their last afternoon, and Edward was preparing to take them to meet Bill and Ben. He found it hard to start the heavy train. * Henry: Did you see him straining? * George Carlin: Asked Henry. * James: Positively painful. * George Carlin: Remarked James. * Gordon: Just pathetic. * George Carlin: Grunted Gordon. * Gordon: He should give up and be preserved before it's too late. * Duck: Shut up! * George Carlin: Burst out Duck. * Duck: You're all jealous. Edward's better than any of you. * BoCo: You're right, Duck. * George Carlin: Said BoCo. * BoCo: Edward's old, but he'll surprised us all. * Edward: I've done it, we're off! I've done it, we're off! * George Carlin: Said Edward, as he finally puffed out of the station. Bill and Ben were delighted to see the visitors. They loved being photographed. Later, they take the party to the China Clay Works in the break van special. * (Bill and Ben take the visitors to their home) * George Carlin: Everyone have a splendid time, and the visitors were most impressed. Then, Edward took the visitors home. On the way, the weather changed. Wind and rain buffered in Edward. His sanding gear failed, and his fireman rode in front dropping sand on the rails by hand. Suddenly, Edward's wheels slipped fiercely and with a shrieking crack... * (Snap!) * George Carlin: ...something broke. The crew inspected the damage. Repairs took some time. * Driver: One of your crank pins broke, Edward? * George Carlin: Said his driver. * Driver: We've taken your side rods off. Now you're like an old fashioned engine. Can you get these people home? They must start back tonight? * Edward: I'll try, sir. * George Carlin: Promised Edward. Edward puffed and pulled his hardest. But his wheels kept slipping, and he couldn't start the heavy train. The passengers were anxious. The driver, fireman and conductor went along the train, making adjustments between the coaches. * Driver: We've loosened the couplings, Edward. Now you can pick up your coaches one by one, just as you do with freight cars. * Edward: That'll be much easier. * George Carlin: Said Edward. * Edward: Come on! * George Carlin: He puffed, and moved cautiously forward. The first coach moving help to start the second and the second help the third. * Edward: I've done it, I've done it! * George Carlin: Puffed Edward. * Driver: Steady, boy. * George Carlin: Said his driver. * Driver: Well done, boy! You've got them, you've got them! * George Carlin: And he listened happily to Edward's steady beat, as he forced slowly but surely ahead. At last, battered, wearily, but unbeaten, Edward steamed in. Henry was waiting for the visitors with the special train. * Edward: Peep peep! * George Carlin: Sir Topham Hatt angrily pointed to the clock, but excited passengers cheered and thanked Edward, his driver and fireman. Duck and BoCo saw to it that Edward was left in peace. Gordon and James remain respectfully silent. Trivia *Edward's Exploit will be told by George Carlin for the US. *Shots 1 and 2 will film Bertie going around Sodor. *Shot 3 will film Edward hauling a Light Red Coach, a Green Coach, Two Dark Red Coaches, and a Tan Coach and trying to pull out of Knapford station with Henry, with his green and yellow Express coach, his red and white Express coach, his and red Express coach, James, hauling his green and yellow coach and four red coaches, and Gordon, pulling his green and yellow Express coach, tan Express coach, red and white Express coach, green Express coach, and red Express coach, Duck, and Boco watching. *Shot 4 will film Henry talking. *Shot 5 will film James talking. *Shot 6 will film Gordon talking. *Shot 7 will film Duck talking crossily. *Shot 8 will film Boco talking angrily. *Shots 9 to 11 will film Edward taking out of Knapford station with his Light Red Coach, Green Coach, Two Dark Red Coaches, and Tan Coach. *Shots 11 to 14 will film Bill and Ben taking some cabooses. *Shot 18 will film Bill and Ben coming back. *Shots 19 and 20 will film Edward hauling a Light Red Coach, a Green Coach, Two Dark Red Coaches, and a Tan Coach. *Shot 21 will film an exhausted Edward puffing along with Henry (The Brave Locomotive) standing in front. *Shot 22 will film a tired Edward going by. *Shot 23 will film a SNAP! picture. *Shot 24 will film Ajay (Postman Pat), Henry (The Brave Locomotive), and The Conductor (The Brave Engineer) inspecting the damage. *Shot 25 will film Ajay (Postman Pat) talking to Edward. *Shot 26 will film Edward's crankpin broken off. *Shot 27 will film Ajay (Postman Pat) talking to Edward. *Shot 28 will film Edward talking sadly. *Shot 29 will film Edward's wheels spinning. *Shot 30 will film Mickey Mouse, Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King), Pinocchio, Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Belle (Beauty and the Beast), Pongo, Roger, Anita, and Nanny (101 Dalmatians), Abu (Aladdin), Woody (Toy Story), The Powerpuff Girls, Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove), Tiana (Frog Form), Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame), Spongebob Squarepants, Wendy Darling, Rocko (Pebble and the Penguin), The Smurfs, Dr. Dawson, The Dwarfs, Plucky Duck, Phil (Hercules), Flounder (The Little Mermaid), Cinderella, Double Dee, Eddy, Homer Simpson, Princess Aurora, Cody, and Scrooge McDuck looking worried and leaning out of the windows of the coaches. *Shot 31 will Ajay (Postman Pat), Henry (The Brave Locomotive), and The Conductor (The Brave Engineer) going along the train and making adjustments between Edward's coaches. *Shot 32 will film Ajay (Postman Pat) talking to Edward. *Shot 33 will film Edward talking while scheming. *Shot 34 will film Edward talking angrily. *Shot 35 will film Edward angrily charging forward. *Shot 36 will film one of the coaches starting. *Shot 37 will film all of the coaches starting to move. *Shot 38 will film Edward talking. *Shot 39 will film Ajay (Postman Pat) talking. *Shot 40 will film Henry (The Brave Locomotive) talking and stoking the furnace with coal. *Shot 41 will film Edward smiling. *Shots 42 to 45 will film Edward going faster and arriving at Knapford station with Henry waiting and hauling his green and yellow Express coach, red and white Express coach, and red Express coach. *Shot 46 will film Sir Topham Hatt crossily pointing to the clock. *Shot 47 will film the clock. *Shot 48 will film Mickey Mouse, Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King), Pinocchio, Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Belle (Beauty and the Beast), Pongo, Roger, Anita, and Nanny (101 Dalmatians), Abu (Aladdin), Woody (Toy Story), The Powerpuff Girls, Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove), Tiana (Frog Form), Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame), Spongebob Squarepants, Wendy Darling, Rocko (Pebble and the Penguin), The Smurfs, Dr. Dawson, The Dwarfs, Plucky Duck, Phil (Hercules), Flounder (The Little Mermaid), Cinderella, Double Dee, Eddy, Homer Simpson, Princess Aurora, Cody, and Scrooge McDuck cheering and thanking Edward. *Shot 49 will film Mickey Mouse, Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King), Pinocchio, Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Belle (Beauty and the Beast), Pongo, Roger, Anita, and Nanny (101 Dalmatians), Abu (Aladdin), Woody (Toy Story), The Powerpuff Girls, Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove), Tiana (Frog Form), Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame), Spongebob Squarepants, Wendy Darling, Rocko (Pebble and the Penguin), The Smurfs, Dr. Dawson, The Dwarfs, Plucky Duck, Phil (Hercules), Flounder (The Little Mermaid), Cinderella, Double Dee, Eddy, Homer Simpson, Princess Aurora, Cody, and Scrooge McDuck thanking Ajay (Postman Pat) and Henry (The Brave Locomotive). *Shot 50 will film Edward backing into the shed. *Shot 51 will film Edward yawning. *Shot 52 will film Edward closing his eyes and falling asleep. Category:Julian Bernardino